Hit of Z
by Sushi Chi
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Then it's surgery. AU, Derek/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Danny/Jackson


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.  
A/N: This is based off the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera. But you can read this without seeing the movie. I must say that this was a blast to write. My friends Riina and Fae have both read it and gave it their approval so here it goes. I hope you enjoy it. Warnings for drug use and addictions.  
**

Stiles hummed a tune as he broke open the coffin before him. He was glad that he had undergone the surgery to let him be able to see at night. Sure did make his job easier. Especially since the sun could never penetrate the clouds overhead. The clouds that never left. He'd heard rumors about there being a time when the sun shone and wasn't just a myth, or a strange ball that could sometimes be seen behind the clouds. Finishing up with that body, Stiles jumped to the next coffin.

"Ech." Stiles made a face as he saw the state of the body. "I can hardly get any Z from you." He took a breath, "But I can still get some. So come here, you sexy minx." Pulling the body closer, he was very glad that he had some gloves on. Fingerless gloves, but at least his palm didn't touch the decaying flesh.

"Did you just hit on that body?" A voice asked.

"Oh my gods." Stiles looked up to see a girl about his age staring at him in horror. "Do not sneak up on people, okay sweetheart? Especially here." Finished with filling up his vial with Zydrate, he pushed the body away from him. "And for your information I was not actually hitting on that corpse because I am not into necrophilia." He paused, "Odd isn't it?"

"What's odd?" She asked, clearly tempted to ask if he was the thing that was odd.

"Necrophilia is about the only taboo we have anymore." Stiles sniffed, "So what is a sweet thing like you doing in a graveyard? It's not your usual haunt, I can tell you that. Because it's mine and I've not seen you here."

"Why do you hang out in graveyards?" She asked, giving him a look of disapproval.

"Grave robber." Stiles said, shaking his vial of Z. "Someone has to acquire the stuff. And I'd rather it be me." He paused, "Because then I get the money."

"That's horrible." She said.

"That's life." Stiles replied, his tone matter-of-fact. "So, I'm Stiles and you are?"

"Allison." She said. "What is Z?"

Stiles mouth fell open. "What? What? Do you not know what Z is? Zydrate? Tell me you know it by its official name."

Allison shook her head. "Sorry."

"Oh my gods. You aren't kidding." Stiles said. Pointing at her with the vial, "What sort of gravestone have you been hiding under?"

"None." She looked slightly confused, "I just, I don't get out much is all."

"Clearly." He rolled his eyes. "And since you don't get out much," Stiles grunted as he kicked in the coffin of another corpse, "I suppose you don't know that really no one is allowed in graveyards?"

Allison's brow furrowed, "But you're in the graveyard."

"I am a grave robber." Stiles said as he filled up another vial of a glowing blue juice that came out of the body, "It's a bit illegal." He looked up at her, "Seriously, when the Guards come, and they will, you are on your own. I don't care if you get executed on sight." He grinned and pointed to one of the many signs that read just as he said, "It'd just give me another body to collect from."

"That's cruel." She glared at him.

"The world is cruel." He grinned at her. "Don't ever say I didn't tell you that."

Allison jumped when the sirens went off, she watched as Stiles quickly filled up another one of his vials, ignoring the sound.

"Grave Robbers!" A voice yelled out as lights all around the graveyard started to come on, searchlights sought them out, "Grave Robbers!"

This is what Stiles had said, she was going to killed for being a grave robber. They wouldn't even think she was innocent, after all, if she wasn't a grave robber why else would she be in the graveyard? Turning to Stiles, she saw that was walking away, has he'd said he would, whistling the tune he had been humming earlier. "Help me! For gods' sake, help me." She saw his steps falter, "Please?"

He turned, making a face, "Oh alright. Don't say I never did anything for you, Allison." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her along after him. "Watch your feet." He giggled as he navigated the graveyard with ease.

"Watch your head." Stiles said as he ducked into a crypt.

"We aren't safe here." Allison said, looking around, "You've trapped us."

"Pfft." Stiles scoffed as he pushed a weeping angel statue to the side, "Come along, Allison. Into the tunnel."

She did as she was told and he followed her in, moving the statue the block the path after they were both in. Holding up the bright blue vials, Stiles lead the way, using the light from the Zydrate to see.

Allison soon saw some light ahead and was glad that the tunnel was nearing an end. Stiles was singing the song now, under his breath as he lead her. She hoped that once they were out of the tunnel that they'd be safe and wouldn't have to travel much farther.

When they got near the end, Stiles put the Z back in his pocket, which turned out to be a good thing because as soon as they hit the light, Stiles was pushed against the wall and a man with glowing blue eyes was staring at him. "Grave robber."

"Hello Derek." Stiles smiled, "We have company." He looked at Allison.

Derek turned and hissed at her, his teeth longer than they should be, eyes still unnaturally blue.

Stiles growled and pushed against Derek, turning them so that it was Derek's back against the wall, "Be nice or no Z for you."

"What is Z?" Allison asked.

Derek's eyes suddenly looked normal, and when he spoke, she noticed that his teeth were normal as well, "Come on, you have to know what Zydrate is."

"That's what I said!" Stiles exclaimed, his arms flying in the air. He sighed and ran a hand over his head, "Zydrate is a painkiller. As I'm sure you figured out, you get it from the dead."

"Why would you want to use a painkiller that is taken from the dead?" Allison asked.

Derek turned and glared at her, "It's the best there is."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "If you ever had surgery, it's what you'd need."

"Surgery?" She said, "Wouldn't the doctors give it to you?"

Stiles sighed, "Allison, seriously? I know you said you don't go out much, but honestly! Surgery to save your life or as," he glanced at Derek, "a fashion statement. And yes, the doctors will give it to you, if you go to them. But then you'd have to live in fear of a Repo Man should you not be able to pay them."

"Repo Man." Allison's voice was hollow, "I know what repo men are, but I don't see-"

"They take your organs back." Derek said as if she had a low IQ and it offended him.

"But that- That could kill you!" Allison said.

"Yeah." Stiles took something that looked like a gun in his hand, "That's why you have to choose between the risk of having a crappy street surgeon or the risk of not being able to pay a steep bill." Stiles turned to Derek and put a hand against Derek's cheek, "And some people like Derek, well," he chuckled, "they're addicted to the knife."

"Give it to me, Stiles." Derek's eyes glowing blue again.

"What are you doing this time?" Stiles asked, a little to lovingly for him and Derek to just be druggie and dealer.

"I need to upgrade my eyes." Derek said, pressing against Stiles, "Come on."

"Listen up, Allison." Stiles didn't take his eyes off Derek, "Zydrate comes in a little glass vial and the vial goes in this gun." He put a glowing blue vial in the gun and Allison was struck at the image of the vial and Derek's eyes matching in the dim lighting of the alley. "The gun goes against your skin." He pressed it against Derek's arm. "And when the gun goes off," Allison heard a quiet hissing noise as the vial emptied, "you're ready for surgery."

Before Derek could turn away, Stiles grabbed his arm, "You'll have to pay."

Derek gave Stiles a long kiss, "You know I'm good for it."

Stiles sighed as he watched Derek leave. Turning to Allison, he shrugged, "What you going to do? Not like I could stop Derek from upgrading." Giving her a smile, he linked arms with her, "Well, since I've taken you this far, I'm going to introduce you to my best friend."

As Stiles led her through the alleyways, he kept up a conversation, "So, how come you don't go out much? Not sick are you?"

"No." Allison said, "My dad is just- he's very protective."

"And he doesn't let you leave the house?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Basically." She shrugged, "I got bored of watching everything through my window and TV so I snuck out."

"And ended up in a graveyard?"

"My aunt died recently." Allison said, "I wanted to see her grave."

"Oh." Stiles nodded, understanding, "Sorry if I've ever y'know," he waved his free hand in the air, "dug her up."

"Her grave hadn't been disturbed." Allison said.

"Oh good." Stiles nodded, "Glad for you." Patting her on the arm, he made some small talk.

"Stiles!"

"Hey, Scott." Stiles grinned, "Allison, this is my buddy Scott. Scott, this is Allison."

Scott's eyes didn't leave Allison, "Wow. Hi."

"Scott is a good guy." Stiles said. "And Allison doesn't go out much. So, she doesn't understand how things work. And I know that should something come up, you can protect her better than I could."

"Of course." Scott nodded.

Allison turned to Stiles, "So, he's had surgery?"

"To save his life." Stiles said.

Scott frowned, "Yeah, I guess."

"You would have died if it wasn't for Derek and I." Stiles said. "I know you don't agree with Derek about Z and surgery being a gift but it saved your life."

"And I wouldn't need to be saved if there was no such thing as Zydrate." Scott pointed out.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

Scott shrugged, "Most people know the story, no harm in telling you." He sighed smiled at her, "Besides, I feel like I could tell you anything."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay then." He sighed, "Zydrate comes from the dead."

"Yeah, I know that." Allison said.

"It's also very, very addictive." Stiles continued.

"Because the surgery can be addictive?" Allison guessed.

"Met Derek, huh?" Scott asked.

"She did. He is getting his eyes upgraded. Whatever that means." Stiles said. "But you can get addicted to surgery like Derek, or to the drug and just want some Z without the surgery."

"Okay. That makes sense." Allison nodded.

"Good, so. Zydrate comes from the dead." Stiles repeated his earlier line, "But a lot of people are not brave enough to go into graveyards."

Scott smiled and patted Stiles' on the shoulder, "Just our Stiles is."

Stiles flashed Scott a grin, "Anyway, some junkies couldn't afford any Z and they sure weren't going to a graveyard so they decided to pick a victim."

Feeling some dread creep up, Allison said, "A victim?"

"Me." Scott held up his hand, "They decided to create their own dead body."

"Oh my gods." Allison gasped.

"Luckily for my boy, Scott," Stiles started, "Derek and I interrupted them before they got the job done. Derek went all wolf on them - glowing eyes, claws, sharp teeth, super strength - and scared them off."

"Meanwhile I was dying." Scott said.

"This is true." Stiles agreed, "So I got Derek to scoop Scott up, since he was in no shape to walk. Or do much of anything. He was on death's door. We rushed him to Derek's best street surgeon and Derek dumped him on the table and told him to do everything."

Scott sighed, "And because it was Derek who said that, I now have some glowing eyes, sharp teeth, claws. Strength, I smell better, hear better, see better."

"I'm really glad that Stiles and Derek found you." Allison said with a smile.

"Me too." Scott said, reaching out for Allison's hand.

Stiles smiled. He had hoped that Scott and Allison would get along. Thought he was slightly worried with how quickly they got attached, because it seemed as if they would go and elope now if someone mentioned it, he was happy to see that maybe Scott would have someone. Not that he'd want Allison to live on the street like them. It was clear from her clothes that her parents were rich and she was well cared for.

Allison didn't need to become like them, with jackets lined in fur to keep warm, huddling in corners to sleep and having to do some questionable things so that they could eat. Stiles didn't know much about Scott before he and Derek had found him. They never talked about Scott's past or why he ended up on the street.

Stiles knew that Derek's family had been killed in a fire. His uncle, Peter, had survived as had Derek and Peter had taken Derek in. Peter had been badly burned and due to the money left him, he got a surgery to make him look like he used to.

It was Derek's first experience with someone he knew getting a surgery.

Derek had seen how it had changed his uncle, making him feel empowered and self-assured. As if Peter could love himself again. And Stiles didn't know why, but Derek blamed himself for his family's death. Stiles always figured that it was some form of survivor's guilt.

Derek had his first surgery when he was thirteen.

Stiles' past was a bit different, his dad had been in the Guard. He had been proud of his dad, his mom having died from a blood disease when Stiles was very young, his dad meant everything to him. But being in the Guard was always difficult. Murder was common and some of the most influential families flaunted how they would kill anyone who made them angry.

The worst part of his father's death, Stiles always thought, was that no one told him. No one came by to inform him that his dad died saving someone's life. Stiles figured it out on his own. When his dad hadn't come home for a few days, he did some research.

He found out where his dad was buried.

So he went out to see his father's grave. He was young yet, didn't know that going into graveyards could get you killed as soon as a Guard spotted you. But that night, searching for his father's gravestone, he saw some grave robbers. Curious, he watched them, collecting Zydrate. He heard them discuss how much money they were going to get.

Stiles knew that he couldn't get a job yet, not a legal one. And no one would take him in. He knew that he would end up living in the streets. And one thing he knew he didn't want to do was turn tricks.

But this?

Yes.

"How about you show Allison around, hm?" Stiles asked, "And when she wants to go home, either find me or guide her there yourself."

"Home?" Scott looked confused.

"Yes." Stiles said, giving his friend a look that he hoped Scott picked up on. The fact that Allison actually had a home and a family.

Allison nodded, "My dad may be overprotective, but I still love him."

Scott smiled, "Okay. No problem." he turned to Stiles, "What you going to do?"

Stiles held up some vials, "I've got clients to see." Saluting them, he hummed a tune as he walked off down the alley.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A week after Stiles met Allison for the first time, he saw her again. Out in the world, where people pretended they were civilized and didn't have dark appetites. "Stiles?" She asked, giving him a grin.

"Allison, oh. Hello." Stiles waved, slightly awkward. He wasn't expecting to see her. Especially after she said that she didn't get out much. What did she call this?

"Stiles," Allison said, "this is Lydia."

Lydia gave him a quick smile before sneering. If Stiles didn't have Derek, he would probably want to date Lydia. Did he have a thing for people with special eyes? Because it was clear that Lydia's eyes weren't real. "Nice eyes."

Lydia opened her mouth, probably to give him an angry retort, when Allison spoke up, "She was born blind. Lydia had gotten them when she was young." She turned to Lydia, "And I doubt that Stiles was saying that in a mean way. He really is a nice guy."

"Exactly." Stiles nodded. "They look really nice too. What model are they? My boyfriend, he just upgraded his eyes but knowing him he won't be happy with them for long and are they nice eyes? Would you suggest them? What all can they do?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "They were specially made for me, so I doubt your boyfriend could acquire any like mine."

"That's cool." Stiles said.

"How is Scott?" Allison asked, almost shyly.

"Ooh." Lydia smiled, "I didn't realize Stiles was the guy who introduced you to Scott." She paused, "Allison just won't stop talking about Scott."

"Same goes with Scott." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "He'll be over the moon when I tell him that you asked about him."

"I need to meet this guy." Lydia said, "Stiles, take us to him."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure? Because we won't be where it's nice and safe." He winced as soon as he spoke those words because across the street a murder happened.

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

"Fine." Stiles sighed as Allison clapped her hands and Lydia smirked, "But you have to stick by me. No running off."

Though Allison had been on the streets once before, she wasn't an expert. And Stiles could tell that Lydia had never been to the darker parts of the word. They wouldn't be able to hold their own. Stiles wasn't bothered much, being one of the few grave robbers. Zydrate was too important and hardly enough was brave enough to do his job.

Stiles made sure they were following him as he turned a corner. He always found it odd that the 'civilized' and the 'street' parts of the city would change suddenly. Turn onto a new road and you can tell that you are no longer in the civilized area. "Oh gods." Lydia said as they stepped into the streets. "This is disgusting."

Stiles chuckled, "This is my home." He figured Scott would still be where Stiles had left him sleeping earlier. The guy could really sleep like the dead. And Stiles would know how the dead slept.

"I can't believe you live here." Lydia said as she jumped over a puddle.

"Nowhere else for me, Lydia." Stiles stated, "More people live on the streets than you'd think. A whole drug market, sub market, blood market and love market can be found here."

"Stiles." A voice from a side alley spoke up.

The girls jumped when they heard his voice, but Stiles knew who it belonged with. After all, Danny was one of his best customers. "Danny! My man." He smiled. "Nice to see that you're still around. Been a while."

Danny stepped out of the shadows, "Been busy."

"I've also been keeping busy." Stiles said, "What with making sure I have product for you." He paused, "I've been keeping a vial just for you. Loyalty and all that. Wanted to make sure I had some when you came around."

"What is going on?" Lydia asked, "Are you guys brokering a deal of sex or something?"

"Only one man gets to sleep with Stiles." Danny said, "No one else will touch him because they're worried about a jealous Derek."

Allison nodded, "I would be worried about that."

"I'm a Z dealer." Stiles said with a shrug to Lydia.

Lydia hit Allison on the arm, "You let us get kidnapped into the streets by a drug dealer!"

"It was your idea." Allison laughed, "Besides, Stiles saved me last time."

"Anyway," Danny said, "I've got your money."

Stiles didn't bother counting the money, just pocketed it and took out the gun and a vial. "Tell Jackson I said hello."

Danny snorted as the gun went off, "Jackson hates you even though he's never met you."

"Jackson doesn't like that I sell you Z." Stiles said, "That's what you get for dating a Civilized like him."

Danny nodded, "That's where I've been actually." He shivered as the drug ran through his veins, "He was trying to keep me in a rehab center."

Stiles made a face, "Those are frightening places. Full of fake people trying to sell you cures."

"Um, hello?" Lydia said, "First off, Danny, was it? You should get clean like this Jackson wants. Because druggies are not a turn on. Secondly? We are supposed to be meeting Scott."

Danny nodded, "I had better get going. I'll see you later, Stiles."

Stiles turned on Lydia as soon as Danny left, his face hard, "Lydia. Sweetheart. Don't be telling anyone how they should run their lives down here-"

"Because you'll lose a client?" Lydia mocked.

"Because people take it very personally when others get in their business. Danny is a nice guy and he is dating someone from your world. But don't once think you understand what it's like here for us, okay? You and Allison may take day trips to the streets, but you will never understand what it's like."

"Well you don't know what it's like for us," Lydia started, "so don't go making assumptions about us-"

Stiles pushed Lydia against a wall, his voice was low and threatening, "Do not. Do not think that any of us have lived our whole lives here. Do not think that I have never had a safe place to call home or think that I have never had a loving family. You cannot and will not look down on anyone here because soon you may find yourself one of us." He backed up and flashed a grin. "Right. Come along, Scott is this way."

It wasn't long before they came upon Scott's sleeping form. Stiles kicked him, "Wake up, man. You've got visitors."

"What?" Scott asked, blinking awake, "Do we need to run. Is it that time again?"

"No." Stiles said, "Allison is here, and her friend wants to meet you."

"Allison?" Scott said, sitting up, now wide awake.

"Hi Scott." Allison said with a shy smile.

A few minutes after that, Lydia soon realized that she was being left out of the conversation. Sighing, she made her way over to Stiles who was sharpening a knife. "Disgusting isn't it?" Stiles asked, pointing his knife at them, "Look at how adorable they are."

Lydia agreed, "Listen. I'm," she paused, as if it pained her, "sorry that I assumed that you chose this life."

"Should be." Stiles agreed, "But that's okay. Forgive you." He shrugged, putting his knife away.

"What were you doing anyway?" Lydia asked and when Stiles just looked at her, she elaborated, "When Allison and I ran into you? You kind of didn't blend in at all."

"What was I doing out of the streets?" Stiles asked, "I was checking up on a guy who was my father's best friend."

"Was?'

"See, my dad died a few years ago and-yeah, I know, I appreciate your condolences and all that, but his best friend was one of the Guards like dad. I found out recently that he had been injured and was in pain all the time." He paused, "And as I find myself with a lot of Zydrate on my hands, I give him some. So that he can live without the pain."

"You make him pay for it?" Lydia asked.

Stiles made a face, "Of course not. I just drop some Z off and ask him how he's been. I wouldn't accept any money from him."

"That's nice of you." She said.

Shrugging, Stiles said, "I can be nice you know. I'm sorry if I scared or hurt you earlier."

"Like you could manage to do either of those things." Lydia replied.

Stiles laughed. "Good to know you're made of tougher stuff then." Before Stiles could say anything else, Derek was there.

Derek grabbed Stiles arm and forced him to stay still, "You need to get out of here."

"Hi Derek." Stiles said. "This is Lydia."

Derek ignored him, "A Repo is coming with an army of Guards. They're sweeping the streets."

"Oh shit." Stiles said, "Guys!" He yelled at them, trying to break free of Derek's grasp. But Derek kept a hold of him and let him twist in his arms. "We need to get out of here."

"But none of you have the Repo Man after you, right?" Allison asked, "He doesn't come for street surgeries?"

"They don't usually care who they get when they're doing a sweep." Stiles said, his back now pressed tight against Derek's chest. "Sweeps are to clear out the trash. And they know my face. They know I'm a grave robber."

Derek's eyes flashed red, "We need to go."

"You can't leave us." Allison said.

"Watch me." Derek growled. "All I care about is Stiles."

"That's healthy." Lydia said sarcastically.

"Scott, get them to safety will you?" Stiles asked, "I kind of have my hands full."

"You mean Derek has his hands full. Literally." Scott said before nodding, "Sure, won't be a problem. I won't let anything happen to Allison."

-o-o-o-o-o-

After Scott got Lydia and Allison off the streets, Lydia mentioned that she had a hair appointment but she had found that very exciting. Allison smiled and apologized for the fact that they had to run for their lives. "It was something new to do." Lydia flashed a grin.

Allison walked into her house and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, "Hi."

"Hello Allison." Chris said with a smile, "How was your day with Lydia?"

"Very exciting." Allison said. "Thank you for letting me go out."

"Well I trust you and Lydia." Chris replied. "You two girls have been inseparable for years now. And I know I worry about you, but I figured that one day out wouldn't do you any harm."

Allison laughed, "Good to know you think so highly of me. How was your day without me?"

"Oh, it was murder." Chris said dramatically.

Allison laughed and then went to her room.

Chris watched her go with a fond smile. "Absolute murder." Chris said once she was gone. Sighing he got up and went to wash all the blood off his RepoMan suit. He was glad that he waited to do that until Allison got back, he didn't want to risk her finding out what he did for a living.

But Allison was tired of not being able to go outside, and so she had started to sneak out more. She managed to find Scott one day and then after that, they always made a date for the next time she could see him. Allison was wise enough to not venture onto the streets on her own.

-o-o-o-o-o-

One day when she and Scott were walking around on one of their dates, they ran into Stiles. "Hey man." Scott frowned, putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "You don't look too good."

"He's right." Allison said.

"M'fine." Stiles swayed a bit.

"Are you injured?" Scott asked, looking Stiles up and down and smelling him. "I don't smell any blood." He paused and sniffed some more, "Actually you smell sick."

"M'not sick." Stiles said. "Shhh. Don't tell Derek."

"Don't tell Derek you're not sick?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Stiles nodded, "Or no? I don't know Allison, I never even finished school."

"Okay." Scott said patronizingly. "Come on." He turned and whispered to Allison, "Sorry about this. But we need to get him somewhere safe. Preferably with Derek. Because while Stiles usually doesn't have to worry about anyone attacking him, there are other dealers out there who want him out of the way and they'll risk killing him if he's sick like this."

"Oh that's fine." Allison said.

Stiles kept trying to break away from them, saying he had something to do, but Scott kept a tight hold on Stiles. "I know what you're doing and I don't like it." Stiles informed them as he sneezed.

"You don't have to like it." Scott said gently, "But it's happening, buddy."

"Oh man." Stiles slumped, "No. No, no, no." He then coughed and went limp.

Allison gasped and went to check to make sure he was alright when Scott groaned, "No Stiles. You can't go boneless now."

Stiles sneezed, "Try dragging me around now. You can't make me go anywhere." He was making his whole body limp, as if he didn't have bones. He knew for a fact that it was hard to move limp bodies around.

Scott bent down, "You'd be wrong about that." Sighing, he picked Stiles up and threw him over his shoulder. "This is actually easier, thanks buddy."

Allison laughed quietly and began a conversation with Stiles who didn't look amused at all. "Scott! I don't want to see your butt all the way to wherever you're kidnapping me too."

"You're the one who made him do that." Allison said, Stiles just tried to give her his best glare, which was lacking due to the runny nose and watery eyes.

"I didn't make him." Stiles protested, "I don't have mind control powers. If I did, he wouldn't be kidnapping me." He paused, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Scott said.

"I like surprises." Stiles smiled.

"Does he need any medicine?" Allison asked, "After we drop him off, we could go and get some."

Scott winced, "No."

"Yes." Stiles said, "I want some drugs. But not like, Z. Because I need to make money and I give out enough of that free."

"No." Scott said again before explaining, "He takes a prescription already. He can't keep his attention on one thing or something, but the pills he takes help him with that."

"I can mix 'em with things." Stiles said.

"No you can't." Scott rolled his eyes, "Never again."

Allison laughed when Stiles started pouting.

"Derek!" Scott yelled, "We have a present for you."

Stiles groaned, "No. I said no." He rubbed his nose on Scott's pants in defiance.

Derek appeared at their side. "Stiles." He sounded annoyed. "You ran away."

"I did not." Stiles said before Scott put him back on the ground. "I walked away."

Derek growled and snatched Stiles into his arms. "You aren't allowed to do that."

"You're warm." Stiles moaned into Derek's chest.

"You're very ill." Derek looked at them, "He didn't throw up on you did he?"

"No." Allison said, "Just a lot of sneezing and coughing."

Derek nodded, "Thanks for bringing him back." He didn't even turn to look at Stiles as Stiles ducked out of the grasp and tried to sneak off. Derek just grabbed his coat and tugged him closer, "He gets restless."

"I know." Scott said. "How did he even escape you earlier? You normally make sure you guys are always touching when he gets like this."

Derek growled at Scott, showing off his red eyes and teeth.

Scott held up his hands. "I was just wondering."

Derek almost looked ashamed, "He shot me full of Z."

Stiles giggled. "And then oops. Derek is out like a light and tripping balls."

Scott frowned, "One shot doesn't make you pass out."

Stiles put his hands up, "I have two hands."

Allison couldn't help but laugh at that. "You gave him a double dose?"

Stiles whispered to Allison, as if sharing a secret, "It was an experiment." He followed that up with a coughing fit that made everyone frown with worry.

Derek held onto Stiles tighter, "I need to go make him sleep." With that he started to lead Stiles away.

"Feel better, Stiles!" Allison said, waving at them. Once they were gone she turned to Scott, "They are perfect for eachother."

"You have no idea." Scott said, holding his girlfriend's hand. "The only things Derek cares about are Stiles and surgery. I don't know how they got together, because when I met them they were already doing whatever they do." He pulled a face, "I don't want to know, honestly."

"Sex." Allison said, fighting off a smile, "I'm sure it's sex."

"Well, yeah." Scott agreed, "But with them it's more than sex. It's weird. I have never seen two people so perfect for eachother," he paused, "besides us, of course."

"Oh, of course." Allison didn't fight off her smile this time.

"I don't want to think about what would happen if Stiles actually got caught grave robbing one day or if one of the street surgeons slit Derek's throat and let him die." He shuddered.

"Worried about how the other would cope?" Allison asked, knowing that she would probably be inconsolable if something happened to Scott.

"No." Scott said, "Worried for the guy who killed the other. And really, everyone else who meets the murderous Derek or Stiles."

"Oh." Allison paused, "Really?"

"Not even a Repo could stop them." Scott said.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After Allison got home that afternoon, she got a surprise. "Oh, hi Lydia. I didn't know you were coming over today."

Lydia looked up and she had clearly been crying. "Allison."

"What's the matter?" Allison sits down next to her friend and wraps an arm around her.

"My parents have lost it all." Lydia said, "No money left."

"What?" Allison asked, horrified.

Lydia nodded, then said quietly, "We weren't done paying off my eyes."

Allison felt her body go numb. "No." She held onto her friend, not wanting to let go. A Repo Man would be sent after Lydia. Not her parents, but Lydia. She was the one with the eyes.

"I don't want to die." Lydia said shakily. "And because we were such an influential family, and how we lost it all so quickly," she paused and wiped some tears away, "we've been told that he'll be sent to collect my eyes soon."

Allison turned Lydia so that they were facing each other, "I won't let that happen. We won't." She stood up and started throwing some clothes in a bag, "Come on. Scott won't be too far, and you'll go with him and you can have Scott and the others protect you." She handed the bag to Lydia, "I won't lose you."

Lydia sniffed and gave a sad smile, "I guess we'll find out if I am tough enough to live like them."

"I trust that you are." Allison hugged her friend before dragging her out of the house.

Allison had been right in thinking that Scott wasn't far away.

Scott understood how important it was that they left for the streets and got Lydia settled as soon as they could. He pushed them to move quickly and soon they were deep in the world that Lydia had been in only once.

"Stiles can come up with a plan to keep you safe." Scott said.

"Stiles?" Allison asked, "The one who is currently sick and not thinking right?"

Scott froze for a second, "Yeah, that's the one."

"Fantastic." Lydia said sarcastically, "My fate is in the hands of someone who, apparently, isn't thinking right."

"It'll be fine." Scott said, trying to sound comforting, "Derek and I can keep you safe until Stiles is better and then he'll come up with a plan."

When they got to where Derek had taken Stiles, they were unprepared for how bad off Stiles was. "What happened?" Scott asked, squatting down beside Stiles.

"His fever spiked." Derek muttered, running a damp cloth off Stiles' skin.

Derek growled when Scott went to touch him, "Calm down. I just want to check on him."

Allison could tell that Derek was about to grab Stiles and make sure no one else even looked at him, and she understood what Scott was saying earlier about how if one of them was injured or murdered, the other would go on a rampage.

"I think he needs more help than you can give." Scott said quietly, running his hand over Stiles' head.

Derek growled and clapped Scott's hand away, pulling Stiles closer to him.

"We should take him to Deaton." Scott said, "Don't give me that look. You trust Deaton more than any of the others and Stiles' fever is getting out of hand."

"Fine." Derek agreed, picking up Stiles and glaring at Scott. Allison and Lydia followed along, worried for Stiles.

"Derek." Deaton greeted warmly when he saw them. "What is going on?"

"Stiles is sick." Derek sat Stiles down on a table. "Can you help?"

Deaton checked over Stiles, "His fever is too high to be comfortable with." He ignored Stiles as he mumbled something, "I need to give him something to lower it." He held up his hand before Derek could say anything, "I know about the medicine he already takes. Who do you think gives it to him?"

"So you know what he can have and what he can't?" Scott asked since it was clear that Derek was just going to glare with red eyes.

"Yes." Deaton said with a small smile, "I will do my best to make Stiles better."

"Thank you." Scott said.

"I will allow Derek to stay beside Stiles, but you three should go and wait in the other room." Deaton said, ushering them out of the room.

"I'm sorry for Stiles and all," Lydia said as she sat down, "But what about me?"

Scott sighed, "Okay. Repo won't come until you're late on a payment. He has to wait that long. Do you know when your next payment is?"

Lydia thought for a moment, "Next week? I'm fairly certain it's next week."

"Okay." Scott nodded, "We have a week to plan."

A few hours after Deaton first saw Stiles, the three started to hear his voice.

"It's time to get up." Stiles was saying, "I need to go."

"Sit back down." Derek said, pushing him down. "You need to rest."

"No. Nu-uh." Stiles protested, "You can come with this time Derek."

"Stiles." Deaton said, "You're ill. You need to rest."

"Oh my gods." Stiles turned to Deaton, "Where did you come from, I don't understand."

"It's okay, Stiles. You don't need to understand." Deaton's voice was soothing, "Just lay back down."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Nah. I want to go."

Scott, Allison, and Lydia weren't too surprised when Stiles appeared in the doorway. "Guys." Stiles greeted, "I need-I need to." He gave a pained sigh, "I need to go somewhere."

Derek was behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, "Come on, back to bed."

"Is that the somewhere I need to go?" Stiles asked, leaning into the embrace.

"Yes." Derek said, "Come along."

Once they left the room, Scott turned to Lydia, "Earlier today Stiles had dosed Derek with two vials of Z so that he could go wherever he feels has to go when he's sick."

Lydia laughed, "Did he really?"

Allison nodded, "We found him wandering around." She turned to her boyfriend, "Does Stiles always get like this when he's sick?"

Scott nodded, "Derek and I don't know why, but when he gets sick, he feels like he has to do something and go somewhere. Only when he's sick enough that it's affecting how he thinks though."

The sounds quieted from the other room and Scott figured that either they got Stiles back in bed and asleep or Stiles knocked them out and escaped through the window. "I'm going to check on them."

Stretching, he stood up and made his way through the door. Stiles was asleep, fidgeting on the bed and hands opening and closing as if he was trying to reach for something.

"Please," Derek's voice was quiet and hollow sounding, "Deaton, anything."

"I don't think it would be a good idea right now, Derek." Deaton said, patting Derek on the shoulder.

Scott watched as Derek's eyes turned red and his nails became claws, "I need it. I need something. I can't-" he choked on his words, "Just a little, something small."

Scott swore. Yes, they had needed to get Stiles to someone who knew how to help him. And yes, Deaton was the one Derek and Stiles both trusted the most, because he always did Derek's surgeries. Derek who was addicted to the knife. He should have known that Derek wouldn't be able to hold out for very long before his addiction got the better of him.

Nothing like showing an addict the one thing they crave, dangling it in front of them for hours.

"Derek." Scott said, ready for the full glare of red eyes and sharp teeth. "No."

"But-" Derek started.

"No." Scott stepped up closer so that Deaton could escape to check on Stiles. Besides, if Derek lost it and struck out against those telling him he can't have what he wants, Scott was more likely to survive. "Stiles is sick and he needs you."

"It'll be a small one, I promise." Derek said, "I'll be up and about before he is."

"Derek." Scott said forcefully, earning a whine from Derek, "You need to get control of yourself. You can't do this now. Stiles is doing better but it's still touch-and-go." He paused, debating if he should say it or not. What the hell, he'd say it, "What if while you were out and Deaton was working on you that Stiles' fever would spike again? And Deaton wouldn't notice because he was giving you your fix? And Stiles dies?"

Derek let out something like a his, eyes redder than Scott had ever seen. "No."

Scott nodded, "That's right. No. No surgeries, Derek. Go lay down next to Stiles and make sure he stays there." When Derek's eyes flashed from Stiles over to where Deaton performs the surgeries, Scott pointed at Stiles, "Go."

Derek glared at him but made his way over and curled around Stiles.

Scott sat down and waited to make sure that Derek would stay there before going back out to check on the girls. "Is everything alright?" Allison asked when he sat down next to them.

"Yeah," Scott sighed, not wanting to tell them how bad Derek's addiction was. "Everything is great."

"Good." Allison smiled, "But I uh-" she sighed, "I have to sneak back into my house before my dad finds out."

"I'll stay here with Derek and Stiles," Lydia said, "you take Allison home." He paused, "I'll stay here." Her voice was flat, as if she was numb to the idea that she would be living on the streets.

Lydia watched them leave and wondered how different her life would be now. She'd probably have to get some sort of job. Maybe and illegal one at that. How did Derek get money? Or Scott? She'd have to ask them later, get some ideas as to what she could do.

She would not prostitute herself out though.

Lydia was forced from her thoughts as she saw Stiles walk past her. Sighing, she got up and grabbed his arm, frowning at the heat still coming from his skin, she pulled him to the seats. She was glad at how easily he let himself be moved around. "Sit down Stiles."

Stiles did as he was told, for which Lydia was thankful. "Lydia. Hi."

"Hello." Lydia replied.

"You have pretty eyes," Stiles started and right as she was about to respond with a 'thank you', he said, "Can I touch them?"

"No." Lydia batted his hands away. "You may not touch them. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sick. Or so I've been told." Stiles said, "Have you not gotten the memo? Did we send out a memo? How could we sent one out." He paused, "Carrier pigeons."

"Right." Lydia agreed, letting him ramble on for a bit before interrupting him, "They say you're the man with a plan."

"I make plans a lot." Stiles agreed, "I am decent at it. Like when I decided to save Scott or when I decided that I would find out why my dad wasn't coming home."

She frowned, "Why wasn't he coming home?"

"Hm?" Stiles asked, "Oh. He died." Stiles shrugged, "Can I have something to eat?"

"I don't think you can yet." Lydia said, "You've been sick."

"Oh yeah." Stiles agreed, standing up. Lydia tugged on his shirt, making him sit back down. "It's like musical chairs. I miss that game. You never play it anymore because no one plays by the rules." He looked at Lydia, "Why are you here?"

"My family has lost all of their money and I won't be able to afford to make payments on my eyes." Lydia said quietly.

"Repo Man." Stiles sang out, "Out of the night steps a figure, no one knows his name for sure. He stands six foot six, pray he never comes knocking at your door. You could run, you could hide. You could try to. But he always has a way of finding you. He will come at your weakest hour, when no one is around who might rescue you." He hummed the tune for a second before breaking off. "That's it." He said with a grin.

Lydia had not liked the song Stiles sang, if you could call it that. "What's it?"

Stiles laughed, "Whenever I need rescued, I know that Derek will be there."

"Yeah?" Lydia said, "I don't think Derek would risk himself for me though."

Stiles clapped his hands, "That's not the point. But we could make you like him. We have the technology."

"Like him?" Lydia asked.

"With surgery. Give you some super strength and speed and if you wanted better hearing and smelling so that they can't sneak up on you." Stiles said with a smile, "It's not that hard to do. And then you have a chance at rescuing yourself."

Lydia raised her eyebrows, Stiles had a point. Even if this was a plan that came about from a fever delirium. It made sense. She could protect herself, which she would need now that she was on the streets.

-o-o-o-o-o-

This was why when Derek woke up from his nap, he had his head lap in Stiles' lap. He was also getting toast crumbs in his hair because no matter what was going on, Stiles was a messy eater. Ignoring his boyfriend, Derek turned his head and frowned, "Hey." He grumbled, "How come she gets a surgery and I don't."

Stiles ran a hand through Derek's hair, massaging his scalp, "Because her's can save her life."

"You don't know." Derek started, "Mine could save my life."

"You're an addict sweetheart." Stiles said, "Don't try to act like you aren't."

Derek gave a look of want over to where Lydia and Deaton were before looking up at Stiles. "Feeling better?"

"I can eat toast without throwing up." Stiles said with a nod, starting on another slice of toast, "Which I count as a plus. My fever is better and I am coughing and sneezing less."

"You could have just said 'yes'." Derek grumbled, turning around in Stiles' lap so that he was facing Stiles' stomach instead of Lydia getting what he wanted.

"Apparently I came up with a smart plan." Stiles said, continuing the scalp massage. He hoped it would keep Derek calm and not do something drastic to trade places with Lydia. "While I was all fever dreaming stuff? Because I am awesome like that."

"Are we paying for her surgery like we had with Scotts?" Derek asked.

"Not like it's any money out of your pocket." Stiles said, "Deaton just gets more free Zydrate for longer. Bargaining exchange. Used to be how the world was ran, you know."

"I'm glad you're better." Derek said.

"Me too." Stiles replied. "Sorry that I, kind of, apparently, knocked you out with two vials of Z."

"Whatever." Derek said. After a pause he asked, "When Deaton is done with Lydia can I get a little something?"

Stiles sighed, "What am I doing to do with you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a little over a week after Lydia had her surgeries that she ran into a familiar face. "Jackson?" She asked, having followed his scent because it was something she knew but couldn't place.

Jackson turned, "Lydia." He smiled, "Fancy seeing you here. Oh wait, no. It really isn't."

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, on guard.

"I'm looking for someone." Jackson said, "Don't worry, it's not you. Other people are busy doing that. And boy are they trying their hardest. They keep asking me if I know where you've gone. You know, as we were supposed to be wed."

It made sense that they asked Jackson if he knew where Lydia had been hiding. She knew that Allison's dad asked her at least once a day. "I guess the arranged marriage is off?" Lydia asked, hands on her hips.

Jackson scoffed, "Of course. It was always off, only now it's official. Can't marry someone who has Repo after them." He looked her up and down, "I'm surprised you've managed to survive this long on your own." His eyes narrowed, "You've had help."

"A little." Lydia agreed.

"Tell me," Jackson started, "do you know Stiles?"

"Why?" She asked, her body language making it clear that she did know him.

"Tell me where he is, or I'll tell Repo where you are." Jackson said.

Lydia frowned, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Jackson said.

Lydia sighed. She doubted that Jackson would actually hurt Stiles. Jackson wasn't the type of man to do any damage to people. He wasn't brave enough to face the consequences. So she told him where Stiles usually was found when he was selling.

Jackson smirked and took off in the direction she told him, "Don't warn him that I'm coming. Or I'll tell."

After Jackson got Lydia to spill, he rolled his eyes and told her how she shouldn't betray people who have helped her. Chuckling to himself, Jack was glad when he saw Stiles handing over a glowing blue vial in exchange for money.

Jackson had never seen Stiles before, and he'd managed to get a description from Danny, but the fact that he saw the guy selling some Zydrate let Jackson know that he had the right guy.

Stiles nodded to Jackson as he neared him. "Hey man, you look a little lost. But hey, not the first civilized I've seen on the streets. Looking to rebel a bit, huh? I can help you with that, dude."

Jackson scoffed and pushed Stiles against the wall. "Stiles, right?"

"Oh my gods." Stiles said, trying to escape Jackson's grip but failing, "You don't want to be doing this, dude. It's a bad idea because like, only one guy can do this sort of thing and no offense but that's not you."

"I'm not very happy with you, Stiles." Jackson said, ignoring Stiles comments, "You keep giving Danny Z when I keep trying to get him clean."

"Oh. Ooh." Stiles nodded as he understood why Jackson was there, "You must be Jackson. Heard a lot about you man."

Jackson pushed him against the wall again, harder this time, "Stiles-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because someone grabbed him from behind and threw him on the ground. Groaning, he turned over and saw a man being held back by Stiles. That is, if you could call him a man. His eyes were red and his teeth longer, Jackson also absently noticed that he had claws.

"Derek." Stiles said, standing in his way, not looking frightened like he should be. Did he not notice the claws? "Calm down okay. He didn't know the rules, man."

"I heard you tell him." Derek glared, red eyes locked on Jackson. And how could he have heard? He wasn't around at that time.

"So you also heard how he's Danny's boy toy." Stiles said, "And you know how Jackson keeps trying to get Danny into rehab." Derek shivered at the word, "Yeah, yeah. I know. I won't ever dream of taking you to rehab. But you need to calm down."

Derek glanced at Stiles before he tilted his head, suddenly appearing normal.

"Say you're sorry." Stiles said.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Stiles turned to Jackson, "Derek is sorry."

Jackson got up and dusted off his clothes. "This would be that one guy?" Stiles nodded as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and growled at Jackson. "Okay," he held his hands up in the air. "I won't bug you anymore about Danny or sue you for throwing me on the ground-" Derek scoffed at him, "-if you tell me how you became how you are." He looked pointedly at Derek. Jackson knew that Derek had to be stronger and faster than a normal person. He wanted that, he wanted to be special. To be able to hold the world in his hands and make it bend to his desires and Jackson figured the only ways he would be able to manage that is if he was rich enough and that he was better than everyone else. Jackson was already rich, but it appeared as if Derek had the other box checked.

"He was born that way." Stiles replied sarcastically, "How do you think he did that."

"Take me to the surgeon who did it. I want to be like you." Jackson said.

Stiles laughed, "What makes you think we would agree to that? Just go to your own surgeon and get it done."

"I don't want everyone to know. It will be like a secret weapon up my sleeve." Jackson shrugged, "Besides, I don't want to one day end up like Lydia. Having to hide from repo. What all is there? The eyes, teeth, claws. You're strong. Fast. Can hear conversations that you shouldn't be able to." He shrugged, "I'll take it all except for the eyes, teeth, and claws. I already look amazing and those new features would ruin it."

"No." Derek said, "I am not taking you to the surgeon. There are enough people like me running around now."

"Two others." Stiles said, "That's too many?"

"Yes." Derek replied with a slight pout.

Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder, "Don't worry, dude. You're more special than them. Scott hasn't gotten things upgraded and Lydia-"

"Lydia." Jackson said, "Lydia is one of those people."

"Yes." Stiles said, "She needed it, alright?"

"So," Jackson paused, "Lydia could take me to the surgeon? Since you clearly won't." He smiled, "Thanks. I'll be going now."

With a growl, Derek was in front of him, his hand on Jackson's chest, claws digging into his skin. "No." He leaned in close and Jackson couldn't look away from the red eyes, "I just had to let Stiles make a deal with the surgeon for Lydia's surgery. A deal that is costing us money. Because of this, Lydia is ours. She is with us and we will protect her. You will not hunt her down and blackmail her to make her tell you."

"But-" Jackson started before Derek's gaze hardened.

"Listen, Stiles likes Danny. They're friends. And so I don't want to hurt Danny. But if I harm you, Danny will be upset and hurt. I can't have that happen. But I'd rather protect Lydia than upset Danny."

Jackson swallowed, he didn't doubt Derek's words. And the way it sounded, no one could match Derek and take him down. The only person who could stop Derek from doing something was Stiles.

He looked over and saw Stiles leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. When Stiles saw Jackson's pleading look he raised an eyebrow, "Hey man, I like Lydia. We're buddies now. I'm her first gay friend. I try to be her sassy gay friend, and I feel I'm doing that well." He paused, "Danny is my boy. But he knows Derek and as long as Derek doesn't hurt you too bad, he'll be forgiving."

"Fine." Jackson spat, "I'll go and find the surgeon on my own." He already had plans. It seemed as if Derek was a well known figure on the streets, and he could ask around to see which surgeon he went to most. Someone had to know.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his forehead, "The thing is, Jackson, that you don't know the streets and if I let you wander around and you get killed, Danny won't forgive that. Any civilized person has to be escorted by a street otherwise it's likely that the civilized will met an untimely death. Or timely. Who knows."

Derek turned to Stiles, "Are you saying we have to stick with this douchebag?" He crossed his arms, "Because I am not agreeing to that. He touched you. I can smell him on you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "My gods, just calm down Derek. We can just give him to Danny."

"Acceptable." Derek nodded.

With that, Derek grabbed Jackson by the arm and pulled him along, "Come on, Jackson. Danny is this way." Stiles followed along behind Jackson, humming a tune.

"You know," Stiles started, "You are very lucky that no one killed you and stole your boots."

"My boots?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

Stiles shrugged, "Nice boots are hard to come by."

Jackson scoffed, "Then why haven't you done that?"

"Mostly because of Danny." Stiles said, "He's a loyal customer and he sees something in you, I don't know what, but it must be something great because I wouldn't put up with you."

"You put up with him though." He nodded his head towards Derek, who let out a growl.

Stiles blinked, "Our love is pure."

Jackson was frightened that Derek's growl turned into a type of purr after Stiles' comment.

It didn't take much longer before Derek threw Jackson against someone, "I found something of yours. It was touching something of mine."

Danny caught Jackson before he hit the ground. "Thanks for returning him."

Derek gave a slight smile at the praise.

Stiles waved awkwardly at Danny, "Hey man. Nice seeing you. I uh-" Derek grabbed his arm, muttering about getting Jackson's smell off of him, "I guess I'll be going!" He said as he was dragged away.

Danny turned to Jackson, hands on his hips and eyebrows raised, "Surprised to see you here. And apparently found touching Stiles." He fought off a smile, "I'm amazed that you're still alive."

Jackson's eyebrows twitched, "Yeah, apparently I have good boots."

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was during a sweep, days later, that the Repo found Lydia. She knew he saw her, she knew as soon as it happened. His blade froze for a second before continuing to slice through the unlucky person in his way. It was then, she knew.

Lydia wasted no time before running the other way. Thanks to the surgery, she was faster. But she knew that Repo was quick as well. She could hear him coming after her. His feet not faltering on the uneven streets. His heartbeat wasn't any faster than it had been when he was simply walking.

Skidding around the corner, she fell and rolled into a group of people, knocking one down.

Blinking, she found she was staring into the eyes of Scott. "Repo."

"What?" Scott asked, eyes big.

"Repo man." Lydia said, "Coming this way."

"I hear him." Derek said, pulling them both to their feet, "He's close." He looked at the two people in his hands, people who were faster and stronger and could out run Repo. But then he looked past them and saw Allison and Stiles, who were not faster nor stronger and didn't stand a chance in a sweep when Repo was this close. "Scott, pick up Allison and carry her. Lydia, focus on getting away." He grabbed Stiles and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

They tried to shake the Repo but it was in vain. Derek wouldn't be surprised if he had surgeries like them. It made sense. Explained how he could always chase people down and could cut through their bodies with such clean sweeps. He wasn't certain, and Derek was sure him coming to that conclusion was because of his addiction, but he thought it was likely that he had the surgeries.

Repo ended up cornering them, Scott and Derek put down Allison and Stiles and the five of them turned to face him. They weren't going down without a fight.

Derek was vibrating with anticipation, ready to strike and protect the others. He thought of them as his family, even though he only liked Stiles. The other three were his. For him to protect. Stepping forward, he went to meet Repo, claws out and eyes red.

He was able to dodge an arrow but when he heard Stiles' cry of pain, Derek turned and saw Stiles on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder. He heard his blood rushing to his head, more than his eyes were red now as he felt his anger and worry take over his actions. Rushing forward, he kept an ear on Stiles' heartbeat, which was steady. Reaching out, Derek batted the blade away and ducked under a punch and bit into Repo's side. Biting down, he tore out some skin as he twisted and turned out of his reach.

Repo fell to the ground, his hands over the hole in his side.

Breathing deeply, he stalked forward and tore off the mask that the Repo wore.

"Dad?" Allison's voice shook.

Derek turned and saw that the others were gathered around Stiles who was leaning against a wall now. Derek paced between Stiles and the Repo, wanting to continue to protect his friends and keep them safe. He wanted to be at Stiles' side but he worried that Repo would push past the pain and strike at them.

"Allison." The Repo said.

Allison was shaking, seeing her father in the Repo suit. It had to be a joke. A cruel joke.

Stiles let out a shaky laugh, "Didn't I say the world was cruel?" He took a pained breath, "Didn't I?"

"You did." Allison whispered, "You did."

"Derek." Stiles said, "Come here." He reached out with a hand.

Derek backed up towards Stiles, keeping his eyes on Chris and sat on Stiles' uninjured side. "I'm sorry."

Stiles smiled a bit, "Not words I hear much from you."

Allison ignored them and walked towards her father, tears stinging her eyes, "Dad, I-"

"I'm sorry." Chris said, repeating what Derek said. "I'm so sorry Allison."

"You," her voice was hollow, "you were going to kill my best friend." She paused, "All of my friends."

"You aren't supposed to be out of the house." Chris said, breath hitching.

Allison let out a sob and ran her hand over her eyes, "Gods, dad-"

Her dad was the Repo Man. A man she had learned to fear from her time on the streets. A man who murdered people who didn't have any surgeries if he was doing a sweep. Who killed those who missed a payment. A man who wanted to kill her friends.

But he was the man who raised her. Who loved and cared for her. He was her dad and even though she sometimes thought he was too protective and was annoyed with him, she didn't know she loved him so much.

She saw how much blood was staining his hands and side. The ground below was a puddle of red. Taking a breath, she rushed forward and hesitated beside her dad and let out a shuddering breath.

"He got me good." Chris said, his hand reached out and rested on Allison, "I'm not going to survive this Allison." He let out a wet laugh, "I've given enough killing blows to know that."

"No," Allison pleaded, "we know some surgeons, they can, they can help and-"

"They won't help." Chris said, "I'm Repo."

"We don't have to tell them." Allison said.

"I'd tell." Derek yelled over to them.

Chris laughed, clutching his side. "It's okay, Allison. I always figured this job would kill me."

"No, no, no." Allison leaned over and hugged him, "You can't die, dad. You can't-" She froze as she felt that he wasn't breathing anymore. "Dad?"

"I need to get Stiles to Deaton." Derek said, gently picking Stiles up. He only stayed there because he wanted to make sure that the Repo wouldn't have gone after them. But he knew as soon as Allison did that he was dead when he didn't hear his heartbeat anymore. It was safe to take Stiles to get medical attention.

Derek trusted Scott and Lydia to watch out for Allison.

He could trust those three.

Which was a few weeks after that event, Derek actually smiled when he saw Allison again. After her dad's death, she didn't come around. Derek never blamed her, but he had hoped it wasn't the last he'd see of her. But when she appeared with Scott at her side he greeted her with a smile and she smiled back at him. "Welcome home."


End file.
